1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake control system and brake control method which controls braking force applied to a wheel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-58445 (JP-A-9-58445), for example, describes a brake control system which controls the braking force of a vehicle such as an automobile and is provided with a reservoir in a hydraulic circuit.
When an abnormality such as fading occurs in such a brake control system, the hydraulic pressure in the wheel cylinder is insufficient, reducing braking performance. In this case, it is desirable to drive a pump in the hydraulic circuit to increase the hydraulic pressure in the wheel cylinder to maintain the required braking force. However, in this case, if the pump starts to be driven while the driver is depressing the brake pedal, brake fluid will flow out of the master cylinder, creating a phenomenon in which the brake pedal is drawn or sucked in, which may adversely affect the pedal feel.